


Love You 'Til You're Seeing Stars and Stripes

by miss_meh



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, if you could call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_meh/pseuds/miss_meh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny and Patrick spend the Fourth of July together.  It’s more eventful than either of them could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You 'Til You're Seeing Stars and Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into Hockey RPF. Actually, this is my first RPF, period, but that is neither here nor there. I wasn’t exactly sure of my characterization since RPF is a bit harder to write than characters from TV shows and movies, but I think I did an okay job in the end. Don’t be too hard on me. :)
> 
> Anyways, I really wanted to have this written before the Fourth of July, since it was supposed to be a Fourth of July fic, but I am notoriously bad at writing on a deadline, and real life totally got in the way. So, I hope you will forgive me for it being a few days late. Also, please ignore the fact that this story takes place about a week or so after they won the Stanley Cup. For all I know, they were still in Chicago when this story was supposed to take place. This is fanfiction though, which means that even if it couldn’t have actually happened that way, I am going to write it so that it does.
> 
> By the way, this story’s title was taken from the song Gold Trans Am by Ke$ha. I know, I know, Ke$ha, right? But really, her songs are disgustingly catchy, and when I heard this one, this story just popped into my head. So ignore where the title came from and go enjoy the fruits of my labor.

Jonny was standing at the curbside of the Buffalo airport waiting for Kaner to drive up in his ridiculous Hummer.  He still wasn’t exactly sure how Patrick had convinced him to get on a plane to Buffalo of all places so soon after the season had ended with their Stanley Cup win.  Considering the fact that this was _Patrick Kane_ he was talking about, Jonny was pretty sure that the actual coercion had taken place during the celebration the team had thrown after Game 6.  Trust Kaner to take advantage of the fact that he was drunk to finagle a promise from him to leave Winnipeg for the Fourth of July, a holiday he didn’t even celebrate on account of the fact that he was _Canadian_.

Anyway, it all somehow added up to Jonny spending a week in Buffalo with Patrick, who was probably going to not only be entirely overzealous with his particular brand of patriotism, but would also most likely be completely insufferable due to the fact that he had been awarded the Conn Smythe.  Even if Jonny could admit to himself that Kaner had totally deserved it, there was no way he would ever, _ever_ admit it to Patrick off the ice.  His head was big enough as it was.

Kaner finally pulled up five minutes later, narrowly avoiding a collision with a gold Trans Am that was trying to pull away from the curb.  The minute he had the car in park, he was climbing down out of the driver’s seat and coming around the front of the car to pull Jonny into a tight hug.

Jonny found himself relaxing into the hug, wrapping his arms around Patrick in return and pressing his face into the riotous curls that Kaner never seemed to know what to do with.  He couldn’t seem to keep himself from trying to pull Patrick even closer, squeeze him just a little bit tighter.  Despite the fact that it had been little more than a week since they had seen each other, Jonny found that he had really missed him.

“Jonny,” Patrick said, grinning up at him as he pulled back.  “You actually came!”

Jonny felt his lips twitch.  “I told you I would when you called me last week, didn’t I?  Even if I still don’t remember promising you anything.”  An odd mixture of amusement and resignation somehow caused his voice to come out even flatter than it normally did.  “Actually, from now on, any promises I make you when I’m drunk don’t count.”

Patrick just shook his head, still smiling.  “Nuh-uh, Jonny.  No take backs.”

A horn honked before Jonny could respond, and they hurried to get into the car before the other driver could get even more irate.

The ride back to Kaner’s house was comfortable in a way he only felt when he was around Patrick.  They made the usual small talk as they drove, Jonny asking after Jackie, Jessica, and Erica (whose names it had only taken him five or so years to remember), Patrick asking about his parents and ‘Winterpeg’.

“It’s Winnipeg, Patrick,” Jonny corrected.  “There’s not even any snow on the ground right now.”

“Oh, so you guys are having your one week combination spring/summer/fall at the moment?”  And then, he cracked up at his own lame joke.

Jonny just rolled his eyes and didn’t respond.

“Oh come on, Jonny.  Don’t sulk.”

Jonny peered at Patrick out of the corner of his eye and crossed his arms, wondering how long he could drag this out before Pat started bargaining with him.

“We can play Mario Kart when we get home.”

And there it was.

Jonny shrugged.  “If you want,” he said nonchalantly.  Then, he added quickly, “As long as I get to be Waluigi.”

It was Patrick’s turn to roll his eyes.  “Dude, nobody wants to be Waluigi but you.”

“Hey, Waluigi is way better than King Boo,” Jonny protested.

“Feel free to keep thinking that, Tazer.” 

The patronizing tone in Kaner’s voice made Jonny grit his teeth, but he forced himself to say.  “Fine.  I will.”

“Fine.”

“ _Fine._ ”

“ _Fine,_ ” Patrick said, trying to imitate Jonny’s voice.

“Stop copying me,” Jonny snapped.

_“Stop copying me_ ,” Patrick mimicked in a high-pitched voice as he parked in the driveway of his truly colossal house.

“Oh, thank god.  We’re here,” Jonny breathed as he jumped out of the car.

Patrick just laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Patrick had to just stop and breathe after leaving Jonny in his guest room to get settled in.  He couldn’t believe Jonny was here.  He couldn’t believe that Jonny had _agreed_ to come at all, really.  When Patrick had brought it up on the phone the other day, he had been mostly joking.  He hadn’t actually thought anything would come of it.

The whole thing was Sharpy’s fault really.  Of course, Sharpy—being the giant asshole that he was—had been teasing Jonny and Patrick about their “freaky, co-dependent relationship” for years now, but the night after their Cup win, he had said something that had stuck with Patrick through his drunken haze.

“You look at Tazer like…” Sharpy had slurred.  “Like he’s the Cup or something.  Like he’s something you want to drink from forever and carve your name into and…”  Sharpy frowned.  “I don’t think that came out right.”

It _had_ gotten the point across though.  “Fuck, I _like_ Jonny,” Patrick had mumbled.

Sharpy had laughed at him.  “You are so past gone on him.  The team has a bet going as to when we receive your Save The Dates.  Even Q is in on it.”

“That’s not even legal here,” Patrick had spluttered, his face heating.  When Sharpy just stared at him as if to say, _And your point is?_ , he hurried to add, “And it’s not like we would anyway.”

Sharpy gave him a knowing look and said, “Keep telling yourself that, Peeks.”

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur, but for who the fuck knows what reason, Patrick had held on to the entirety of that incredibly revealing conversation.  He hadn’t come to the conclusion that he was in love with Jonny until after he had finally sobered up.  Sharpy had obviously known what he was talking about, even if he was a horrible person for saying any of it out loud.

And so, that had somehow led to Patrick calling Jonny up on a day when he should still be drunk off his ass (but for some godforsaken reason wasn’t) and reminding him of the promise he had made to spend the Fourth with him.  Truthfully, that was another drunken conversation he barely remembered, but if he didn’t remember all the details, he was sure as hell that Jonny didn’t either, and that made it so much easier for him to convince Captain Serious that it had definitely happened the way Patrick said it had.

It wasn’t like he really had a plan or anything, but Patrick was looking at the whole situation through new eyes.  He really wanted a chance to see his and Jonny’s friendship through the lens of ‘Holy shit, I really fucking love this guy”.

Actually, no, that was a complete and utter lie; he really didn’t _want_ to deal with any of it, but he knew that he needed to take care of this crap now—let himself see that Jonny really didn’t look at him as anything but a friend—or it would end up fucking things up for them during the season.  Patrick really couldn’t let that happen, so he needed to deal with all of it now.

Jonny joined him on the couch about fifteen minutes after they had arrived at the house.  Patrick had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t set up the game yet, and Jonny huffed a little when he noticed but knelt down to put the game in and grab the controllers anyway.

If Jonny’s position on the floor made his ass look especially well-formed, Patrick definitely didn’t notice.

Jonny was his usual competitive self when they started playing.  He wasn’t like some of the guys on the team, who would do almost anything to distract their opposition.  Jonny just got this determined look on his face and concentrated all of his efforts on kicking Patrick’s ass.  It was the same look he always got right before they got on the ice, and Patrick was starting to realize just how good it looked on him.

Patrick looked at Jonny surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye.  Jonny was sitting just as close as he usually did (their thighs were touching), and his body had completely relaxed back into the couch.  Patrick noticed that, while he had shaved his horrible playoff beard—he still insisted that Jonny’s weak efforts were way worse than his—he hadn’t gotten around to cutting his hair yet.  Jonny barely knew what to do with his hair when it was short, so when it grew longer, he had absolutely no control over it. 

Seriously, if he was able to resist this ridiculously attractive, long-haired version Jonny now, his will would be completely ironclad during the season.

Patrick didn’t realize he had been staring too long until Jonny caught him at it and gave him a questioning look.  “What’s up with you?” he asked, his face creasing in something that would be worry on anyone but Jonathan Toews.  Instead, Patrick was pretty sure that it was actually a mixture of disappointment and disgust.  “I usually have to work a bit harder before I beat you.”

Patrick had to go to some effort to paste a smirk on his face, and then, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.  “I was just thinking, you know.  America is so much better than Canada.  We set aside a whole day just to celebrate how awesome we are.”

Jonny gave him an affronted look.  “Patrick, we just celebrated Canada Day on Monday.”

Patrick dismissed Jonny’s words with a wave of his hand.  “You see, the problem with your ‘Canada Day’ is that it has the word ‘Canada’ in it.  ‘America’ just has a better ring to it.”

“That doesn’t make _any_ sense, Patrick,” Jonny said, his brow furrowed.

“It doesn’t have to,” Patrick replied smugly.  “I’m right, and you know it.”

Jonny just stared at him like he was crazy for a moment, and then, they both moved at the same time.  Wrestling was something they did often enough—hell, it was practically a rite of passage for new Blackhawks—and so Patrick knew that he could win, even if Jonny did have both a height and weight advantage.  All he had to do was make sure he didn’t give Jonny the opportunity to pin him.  Patrick knew from experience that once Jonny had him pinned, there really was no use fighting him.

Jonny somehow managed to get mostly on top of him, but the fight wasn’t over yet, and Patrick wasn’t going to let him win.  And so, when Jonny grabbed his left wrist to pin it to the couch, Patrick let out a wounded noise, and Jonny, who had been there after the surgery and had trained himself to be careful with that wrist, immediately let him go.  Patrick didn’t hesitate to take advantage of it, flipping them over so that he was straddling Jonny and holding his wrists to the couch with both hands.

They were both breathing hard, as though they had just finished a shift on the ice rather than a little wrestling match on his couch.  Jonny breathed out, “You cheated.”

Patrick just snorted.  “Admit it.  My US of A will always beat your Canadian ass.”

Jonny shook his head, but there was something almost fond in his expression when he said, “Patrick, that still does make any sense.”

“I’ll let you up if you admit it.”

“I am never, ever going to say that the United States is better than Canada,” Jonny replied.  His voice sounded strained for some reason, and he was very obviously trying to look bored and completely failing.  “We can sit here all day if you want.  It’s never going to happen.”

Patrick thought about that for a moment, sitting back on his haunches in order to make himself more comfortable.  Then, he froze.

Patrick looked down at Jonny with wide eyes.  Jonny was hard.  Jonny was hard… because of him?

“Jonny…” Patrick started.

“Patrick, get the fuck off of me,” Jonny hissed, his face turning red.

Patrick thought about it for a moment.  He could get up right now, and things might be awkward for a little bit, but eventually, they would go back to normal.  Everything would be exactly like it was before, except for the fact that Patrick was still in love with Jonny, and he now knew that Jonny’s dick, at the very least, might have super sexy feelings for him as well.

Patrick bit his lip and then rolled his hips a bit, grinding his ass straight down onto Jonny.

Jonny gasped.  “Patrick, what the hell do you think you’re doing?”  He bucked up, trying to throw Patrick off.

Patrick tightened his grip on Jonny’s wrists and decided to tell the truth.  “I think I’ve wanted to do this for a long time now, Jonny,” he said, brutally honest.  “I only just…   Don’t you feel it too?”  Jonny was still hard beneath him, so he moved his hips again to make his point.

Jonny threw his head back and thrust up for a completely different reason.  Then, he looks up and Patrick can see him give in.  “Yes, okay?  Yes.”  Patrick rubbed their bodies together more frantically.  “Jesus Christ, Patrick, keep doing that.”

For a moment, Patrick contemplated taking his pants off, but then, he immediately discarded the idea.  They were both way too old to be coming in their pants, but for some reason, right now, that was exactly what Patrick wanted.  He wanted Jonny to lose control.  He wanted him to lose his fucking mind because of _Patrick_.

“Jonny,” he panted, trying to work his hips even faster when Jonny let out a low moan.  “You’re so fucking sexy.  Are you gonna come for me?  God, the things I wanna do to you.  Next time, I’ll strip you down and ride you for real.”  Jonny bucked up into him, and Patrick grinned.  “I’ll ride you so hard…” he gritted out.  “When you come, you’ll see stars.”

“…And stripes,” Jonny gasped.

It took Patrick a moment to understand what Jonny was saying, and when he did, he laughed out loud.  “Yeah,” he choked out.  “You’ll be seeing stars and stripes, Jonny, and it’ll be so good, all you’ll want is another ride on the freedom express, baby.”

Jonny groaned.  “Oh my god, Patrick, stop _talking_.”

“I think you like it when I talk, Jonny.  I think you _like_ my dirty talk.”  Patrick tightened the grip he had on Jonny’s wrists, still trying to increase the friction between them as much as possible.  Jonny made a desperate noise in the back of his throat, and Patrick wondered if Jonny got off on him losing control as much as he did. 

He really, really wanted to find out.

“You can’t order me around right now, Jonny.  You have no control here.”  Patrick leaned as far forward as he could while still maintaining the contact between their hips.  “You’re not the Captain.  I am.”

Jonny’s back arched as he came, and after a few more thrusts of his hips, Patrick came as well.

His arms gave out almost immediately, and he just slumped onto Jonny’s chest, lying there for several interminable minutes and listening to Jonny pant in his ear.  It was actually kind of disgusting, just like Jonny’s heavy breathing always was, but at the moment, he couldn’t make himself feel anything but grateful that he got to hear it.

And then, Jonny said, in what was possibly the most petulant monotone Patrick had ever heard, “I only came to get you to shut up.” 

Jonny clamped his mouth shut and blushed.

Patrick’s first reaction should have been laughter, but Jonny was _blushing_ right now.  There was no way he could resist that.  What happened next was completely out of Patrick’s control.  Impulse control wasn’t exactly his strong suit, and so, unable to help himself, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Jonny’s.

It was… really fucking weird at first, if he was being honest with himself.  Jonny wasn’t really kissing him back, and he was a bit off balance, so he ended up pressing down with a little bit too much force.  Everything was just kinda awkward.

Then, Jonny shifted, and his mouth opened, and holy hell, Jonny was kissing him back.

 

* * *

 

Jonny couldn’t believe that any of that had just happened.  He had just had sex with _Patrick_.  He had just kissed _Patrick._   He had never thought…

Well, okay, he could admit that he had thought about it a little bit.  He and Patrick had been practically glued to each other for the past six years.  It was always ‘Kane and Toews’ this and ‘Kane and Toews’ that, and really, if Jonny was being honest, there was just something about Patrick that drew him in.

So, yeah, Jonny had thought about it, but he had never seriously considered it.  For one thing, he had always gotten the impression that Patrick didn’t want a real relationship.  He had always seemed to like hooking up, and Jonny knew that if they ever went there, it _couldn’t_ just be a hook up.  Their friendship meant way too much to both of them, and Jonny had never wanted sex to come between them like that.

He really didn’t seem to have a choice in the matter anymore.  While Patrick had definitely been the one to start it, Jonny couldn’t deny that he had wanted it.  All of the feelings he had always tried to deny he had were starting to pour out of the box in his mind that usually kept them locked up tight.

Fuck, this wasn’t going to end well.

Patrick sat up, removing his face from where he had hidden it after they had stopped kissing, and Jonny winced as the movement made him realize that his come was slowly adhering his boxer briefs to his skin.  God, it was going to suck trying to get out of those later.

They stared at each other for a moment before Patrick cleared his throat.  “So, um, that really wasn’t supposed to happen.”  Jonny had to bite down on his disappointment.  He knew this was going to happen.  Kaner didn’t do relationships, and even if Jonny would be open to starting one, he knew that Patrick wasn’t going to change his mind just because they were best friends.  “I’m kinda glad it did though,” Patrick continued.  “Do you think…  I mean, would you maybe want to do it again?  Not that it would have to be a _thing_ , you know, unless you want it to be a thing.  But if you don’t, it’s cool.  We could totally be thingless…”

“Patrick,” Jonny cut him off, using his Captain Voice for extra effect.  He wasn’t usually one for nerves, but whatever was happening right now seemed to be making his palms sweat and his heart beat twice as fast as usual.  Jonny didn’t even know why he was allowing himself to get worked up.  This was Patrick Kane.  It wasn’t the end of the world.

Except for how it kinda felt like it was. 

He took a breath before speaking to make sure his voice wouldn’t shake.  “Are you saying you want a relationship?”

Patrick’s eyes widened.  “No,” he said to quickly.  “I mean, maybe?  Only if you want to?”

Jonny didn’t know how to phrase what he wanted from Patrick, and he was really more a man of action anyway.  He pulled Patrick against him, and let his actions speak louder than words.

He couldn’t believe all of this had started because of a stupid fight over the supposed supremacy of the United States, and really, if they were ever asked how they got together, they were totally going to make something up. Even so, Jonny couldn’t help but agree with Patrick’s whispered words as he ran his fingers through blond curls.  The words barely made it past Patrick’s lips before Jonny was kissing him again, but Jonny still heard.

“God bless America.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? I really want to know, so please leave me a comment. I would be eternally grateful. XD


End file.
